


☔ Forgotten Dreams

by Kamishawe



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Amnesia, Forgotten Past, Gen, SCRYING, Thief, Year of the Bat, copycat body snatch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamishawe/pseuds/Kamishawe
Summary: He always came back for Kuronue.





	☔ Forgotten Dreams

Push. Pull.  
Back and forth.  
The purple pacifier balked.  
The red pendant swayed.

Skull watched the two swirl like a pendulum, forever in the other's orbit, but never touching.

A blue palace door.  
A gaggle of ugly green creatures.  
A boy dressed like a prince with a binky.  
A vault of pretty objects.

The strange pendant appeared one night. One of many dreams he could only vaguely remember.

A successful night.  
A blood soaked hand.  
Pain. Sorrow.  
Moon silver hair and Sun slit orbs.  
A plea to live.

Skull couldn't help. It felt like one was forever running and the other was forever chasing. Remnants of ghosts from forgotten pasts.

There's a pendant missing from our vaults.  
I thought you'd take a particular interest.  
It's Kuronue's pendant that's gone.

There were some treasures beyond measure, was the persistent thought, as Skull got lost in glowing red depths.

Twin foxes peered back.  
They would come for him.  
The being that was neither silver or maroon,  
Didn't have gold or emerald eyes, but both.

The pendant never lied.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Blank Slate 2.0](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BlankSlate) | [☔ Kami’s](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/KamisBS/works) | [✍ Requests](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Up4Grabs/profile)
> 
> If you'd like to join as a writer tell us in a review!  
>  We enjoy having new writers in our group!


End file.
